


Wings

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: This is what she's stuck with





	Wings

Summer pulled the pillow over her head as Raven approached, trying to shut out the other girl before she even spoke. Nope nope nope. This wasn’t happening. Nope. She hadn’t just heard any of that from Ozpin. Nope. This wasn’t happening. Nope nope no—

A firm hand wrenched the pillow off Summer’s head and the tiny girl groaned. “Rae, please, don’t.”

“Summer, you heard Ozpin. We’re the top team in the school, so we have to organise the dance. WHich means we have to go greet the arriving teams from the other kingdoms.” Summer groaned again and pulled her hood over her head. Why? Why STRQ? Why her? She didn’t want anything to do with this damned event but she had to go. What was with Ozpin’s fixation on them? She didn’t get it. She just wanted to stay in the dorm, but no; she needed to go and, knowing Raven, she was about to suggest something that would make her want to knock her teeth out.

“I know you don’t want to go, but we have to so… Why don’t we go together? I mean, we  _ are  _ partners, after all…”

And there it was, the suggestion that made her want to strangle her best friend.

“…We’re not friends anymore, Raven.” Summer crossed her arms and rolled over, staring at the partition that made up her ‘room.’ Nope. She wasn’t going to this stupid, forsaken dance if she could help it. She wasn’t about to have a repeat of the math class incident from just a few months ago and cause an inter-kingdom incident. Nope. Not going to happen. Not at all. And Raven wasn’t going to get her into a dress and those stupid lady stilts. Nope, not gonna— 

She let out a small squeak as Raven grabbed the back of her cloak, hauling her to her feet. She started dragging her toward the door and Summer looked up at her incredulously. “What are you doing?!” She tried to tug her cloak out of Raven’s hand but the other girl’s grip was too much. Raven just gave her a stern look and shook her head. 

“Summer, we have to go and you know it. Ozpin said so and you don’t know how to dance, so I’m—”

“Like you know anything about ballroom?! You’ve only been out of the tribe for about a year!” How could Raven even pretend to know anything about how people outside of the tribe danced?! Sure, she’d told SUmmer about the active season, but even then, her exposure to this sort of thing was extremely limited. Hell, she  _ still  _ reacted like a sheltered child to a lot of things!

All she got was a snort from her best friend. “I was interested to see how different dancing was from the tribe’s so, I took lessons. Students and faculty offer a fair few free lessons on them all the time. You should pay more attention to the free offerings part of the school newspaper, Summer.” And knowing Raven, she’d probably stuck with it for quite awhile since it took a fair bit of persuasion to get an idea out of her head once it was there. Damn it. There really was no getting out of this now that Raven had made up her mind.

Raven dragged her to one of the small rooms the school allowed the students to use for the aforementioned offerings. The only things inside were some chairs staked off to the side. Summer sighed and removed her cloak, causing Raven to smile instantly. “Did you change your mind?”

“Nope.” Raven’s expression fell and Summer sighed. “I just know how you get with stuff like this and it’s better not to fight.” She’d seen how Qrow and Raven butted head overs this sort of thing before and would rather not fight over it. She still really didn’t want to be at Beacon but her teammates were making it enjoyable…for the most part. Plus, Raven had done so much to help her that she really did owe her at least this lesson. “So how does this work?” She was so far out of her damn depth with this…

Raven smiled and walked over, taking one of Summer’s hands and placing the other on her hip. Warmth blossomed in her cheeks and Raven just chuckled. “I had the same reaction the first time since I wasn’t expecting it.”

Summer’s cheeks burned more, and she lightly knocked her knee into Raven’s. “Shut up and get on with it.” That just earned another chuckle but it was only a moment later that they started moving across the floor. Summer stumbled a lot at first, but between her own accelerated learning curve and Raven’s gentle nudges, they were soon fluid grace in motion. The small girl actually smiled as they moved and twirled in perfect rhythm with each other and the music playing from Raven’s scroll.

After a few hours, Raven let her hands drop and both of them sat down. Summer exhaled and looked up at her friend. “Seems like you enjoyed yourself despite your earlier protests. It won’t be as bad as you think. Plus, there’ll be an Atlassian-style ball I’d love to go—” Summer just groaned and buried her hands in her face at Raven’s ramblings. She was going to be roped into every major cultural event the Vytal Festival had to offer along with the fights they’d be in. 

She loved Raven; she really did, but she was way too stubborn for her own good.


End file.
